Poetry from a Werewolf's heart
by George is hot-MrsMoony
Summary: Used to be called Alone. Remus' pov of Sirius falling behind the viel AKA HIS DEATH
1. Alone

Disclaimer- If I owned Harry Potter would I write fan fiction?  
  
A/n I decided to fix this poem.  
  
Alone  
  
So many things as children we did.  
  
So much time was lost between our lives.  
  
2 dead, 1 as good as, and 1 left alive.  
  
All I wanted was a normal life you gave me that.  
  
The 4 of us, we were the Marauders.  
  
My heart rips, I bleed.  
  
Life is over, my sole is dead.  
  
Happiness is hell, my hell.  
  
I'm locked here in the dark.  
  
The darkness, the full moon, there's pain all over my body.  
  
The wolf takes over.  
  
I smell.  
  
He's not here.  
  
I howl.  
  
I don't know fear.  
  
I only know one word, alone.  
  
I am alone.  
  
The brown haired boy, the messy black haired boy, the boy with hair as dark as his surname, and the colorless haired boy, I reflect.  
  
All I get is pain.  
  
I hate, there's no compassion in this war, in this life there's no satisfaction.  
  
This curse, my curse, becomes all I am.  
  
I never thought, didn't think, didn't care.  
  
I am so alone in this pain I feel.  
  
I look in the mirror, I am no longer young.  
  
Gone is Padfoot, and gone is Prongs.  
  
The rat Wormtail he should be dead, the traitor.  
  
That leaves me, Moony.  
  
Sudden sadness and self pity, never.  
  
I won't give in.  
  
One last breath, I keep going.  
  
I feel everything going, slipping, and falling.  
  
I am crying I have no time to heal.  
  
I just keep on walking.  
  
No break, no compassion.  
  
She's yelling, I don't care, just a picture on the wall.  
  
Mrs. Black won't shut up.  
  
Breaks my hell, breaks my heart.  
  
"HALF BLOODS!"  
  
I can't take it, I loose it.  
  
There's no sudden calmness, just rage, coursing through my blood.  
  
I am sick of it, I want to die.  
  
I sink to the floor, crying.  
  
I am crying for Padfoot, and crying for Prongs.  
  
Is this just a dream?  
  
That I know is wrong.  
  
A/n I wrote this when we had a tornado. We had no electricity, so I was bored. The Kinzua Bridge broke in the middle. (If you ever seen the bridge it was huge. It was made with steel, and was the 2nd highest bridge of its kind. It was also once considered the 8th Wonder of the World.) Power lines were down, trees, some trees were on houses. My whole side of Pennsylvania was with out power. Roads were flooded. READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Suicide an no he doest kill himself its ...

A/n I decided to make a collection of poetry.  
  
Disclaimer- If you wish upon a star it will come true so I better start  
wishing... I don't own Harry Potter  
  
Suicide  
  
Friends last forever it's that eternal bond, but some things  
change.  
  
Maybe not for good, but what can I do?  
  
I was a strong man, but I am broken.  
  
I used to laugh but I am silenced.  
  
I used to feel, but I am hardend.  
  
Everyone I loved is gone.  
  
There's nothing but misery in this room.  
  
Why do I wake up every day when the people I cared about are six feet  
under ground?  
  
If all I have to do is open my eyes tomorrow, what's the point?  
  
I want someone to end my misery.  
  
If suicide is final should I do it?  
  
Just end my life now?  
  
Could I do it?  
  
Just slit my throat?  
  
Or cut my wrists?  
  
Is that final, or does it just bring more pain?  
  
But I am still here, so there must be a point.  
  
But is there really a point?  
  
Is there hope for me?  
  
Am I being selfish?  
  
Surly people care.  
  
Even he was mortal.  
  
The people I never thought would leave.  
  
I am left alone?  
  
Abandoned by my friends?  
  
I never thought I would be last.  
  
But Prongs was first.  
  
Lily went second.  
  
Then Wormtail went to.  
  
Padfoot was gone next.  
  
He came back, but then I lost him again.  
  
If old Moony is left then what happened?  
  
We thought we were immortal.  
  
We were wrong.  
  
A/n I wrote this when I was in a hotel room at my cousin's wedding. 


	3. Watching

Disclaimer- I don't own anything and yada yada yada. You all pretty much get the drift.  
  
Watching  
  
I watched him fall behind the veil  
  
Before it sunk in I was faced with the truth  
  
My last friend is dead as much as it hurts it's true  
  
That awful truth  
  
Only Satan could do such a thing  
  
Be that cruel, that cold hearted  
  
If only I could have stopped him  
  
Forced him to stay home  
  
But I didn't  
  
That will haunt me forever  
  
The look on his face as he fell is etched in my mind for eternity  
  
The shock that something could happen to him  
  
The tears I couldn't cry  
  
I cried too much before  
  
It's just me that's left on the good side  
  
For how much longer can I handle this life?  
  
How much longer will I live?  
  
Fear of the future  
  
Fear of the past  
  
Fear of the present  
  
People are dying now  
  
Just like before  
  
I can't stop it  
  
Go. Me. I wrote another poem thing. Wahoo.  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME BEG!!!!! I don't do the dog thing well. 


	4. Me vs The Wolf

Disclaimer- I do not own anything  
  
Me vs. the wolf  
  
I look around me now  
  
Silence greats me  
  
My golden eyes, the eyes of a wolf, long to see them  
  
My hearing, strengthened by the wolf, longs to hear their laughter  
  
My voice, horse from howling, longs to yell their names  
  
My human heart, broken by my losses, longs to heal  
  
My body, wary from every thing, longs to rest like my friends  
  
I want to die  
  
A/n it is really hard to find time to write when school starts  
  
2marrow is my 14th b-day (9-27) 2 bad I have a marching band comp. 


	5. Graves

Disclaimer- Don't even sue me cuz I don't own anything  
  
Graves  
  
People may surround me, but I am alone  
  
The graves are my only comfort now  
  
I don't know how much longer I will live  
  
But it doesn't matter anymore  
  
The graves surround me  
  
In my heart they lay  
  
Rows and rows of them each barring a name  
  
Millions of them surround me  
  
In straight rows their white crosses shinning  
  
Unknown people are lost  
  
To many to count  
  
How many more people taken before their time?  
  
The blindness of us all  
  
My brother's graves surround me  
  
Shinning in the evening sun  
  
Moonlight reflecting on them  
  
We once were one  
  
Their smooth stones bare their names  
  
Everlasting monument in the ground  
  
They will one day crumble to the ground  
  
Some belong to the dark  
  
Others belong to the light  
  
To which side I don't know  
  
Who had the strong keel?  
  
Or has the boat been blown over  
  
I don't know  
  
The Sirens and the Sages  
  
Who to trust  
  
Only the graves know  
  
*Keel- the thing on the bottom of a boat that keeps it from tipping over.  
  
** Siren- pretty women who lure ships to shore and the ships sink on reefs  
(Sirens are evil)  
  
***Sage- ugly women who are very wise  
  
A/N Read and Review 


	6. Ghosts

Disclaimer- I don't own ANYTHING  
  
Ghosts  
  
Their ghosts haunt me  
  
I hear them laughing and calling out my name  
  
Through the good and the bad they never left my side  
  
Silent tears run down my face as their memory fades  
  
I clutch at my life  
  
It's slipping though my fingertips  
  
I'm falling down an endless pit of sadness  
  
I'll never emerge from the shattered remains of my life  
  
The shattered pictures of my past  
  
A window into a world  
  
My friends are dead  
  
They were my life  
  
My whole life  
  
But not anymore  
  
Because the dead can't fight  
  
They can't fight for me anymore  
  
I'm all alone  
  
In this life I never did live  
  
I close my eyes  
  
And their there smiling at me  
  
Tears fall from my eyes  
  
And I fall to the floor crying out in pain  
  
Their really gone  
  
A/n can you do me a favor? Please pray for a student in my grade... her mom  
shot herself. Just a Hail Mary, Our Father, and a Glory Be.  
  
Glory Be to the Father to the Son and the Holy Spirit As it was in the  
beginning and ever shall be world with out end. AMEN  
  
Thank you  
  
Read and Review 


	7. Hallway

Disclaimer- GO ON SUE ME!! Lol  
  
Hallway  
  
I have walked down this hallway so many times  
  
It has become dark and gloomy  
  
So much like my life  
  
The light has faded from my world  
  
The sun is gone  
  
My life is done  
  
My world has fallen  
  
But I hold on  
  
When I look at that orb in the sky  
  
I see my pain shinning back  
  
I've suffered so much  
  
The pain I feel is surreal  
  
I look out my window  
  
My eyes see a grassy field shinning red  
  
Covered in the blood of heroes  
  
I'm the lone Marauder  
  
The last one standing  
  
By the curse that has fallen upon me  
  
The pain that I feel  
  
It's never ending  
  
The things that I've seen are to much  
  
The horror that I am  
  
I continue my walk  
  
Down that hallway  
  
I will always remember the people that I have lost  
  
They lie peacefully in my heart  
  
A/n All of my friends really liked this one (it was passed around the lunch table), and our drum major sang a song from Annie to me after he read it. It was pretty weird. (Our drum major is HOTT!!)  
  
A/n again I wrote this one after NWEA tests that my state makes us take. 


	8. Dieing

Disclaimer- ran out of lines just make up your own  
  
Dieing  
  
Everyday I die without you  
  
Everyday my heart breaks a little more  
  
Every night I dream of when we were young  
  
Every morning before daybreak I wake up crying  
  
I can't help it but I think I'm dieing a little more  
  
Before breakfast I take a walk to your graves  
  
I kneel by all four of you and tell you all of my pain  
  
Every time I wait for a response that never comes  
  
Then I return home with tears dried on my face  
  
Around corners I hope to see your faces  
  
But your not there  
  
And I'm dieing slowly with out you here to keep my sanity  
  
When I see my reflection I'm reminded of how long it's been  
  
Since you all were taken from my weakened grasp  
  
With out Prongs and Padfoot in my life I die a little everyday 


	9. Angels

Disclaimer- Nope! NOT MINE!  
  
Angels  
  
Angels watch over me  
  
The faces of lost loved ones  
  
Shinning through the stars  
  
Their tears are the rain  
  
Crying with us  
  
Sharing our pain  
  
Their legacy never leaves  
  
Faces inside photos forevermore  
  
Graves to keep someone who held a piece of your heart  
  
Blood red is the sun to show the mourners pain  
  
The lost brothers of my past  
  
Friends forever  
  
That was our pact  
  
From the howl of a wolf on a lonely moon  
  
The anguished pain  
  
Of my tortured past  
  
I will never live a free day  
  
I shall never feel the sun's warm rays on my back  
  
A/n Read and review!!!! That's all I have to say this time 


	10. Street Lamps

Disclaimer- Hem! Hem! I do not own anything!  
  
Street Lamps  
  
Street lamps shine off in the distance  
  
The darkness is broken by tiny specks of light  
  
Prominent figures fight  
  
In a sea of flashing lights  
  
People fall never to rise again  
  
A troubled life dwindles away  
  
Falling into eternity  
  
By the soft flutter of a veil  
  
Her triumphant yell  
  
A life taken  
  
So fast  
  
You can't act  
  
Shunted to the unavoidable blackness  
  
Lasting memories  
  
Pictures to what seams a different life  
  
People are joyous  
  
The truth not yet known  
  
I scream  
  
I'm not heard  
  
The eyes of the killed wide and staring  
  
The eyes of the killers cold and hungry 


	11. Another poem

Angels  
  
Graves are haunted by ghosts no one can see  
Angels on Earth can you hear me?  
I need you now more than ever  
People are hiding in the dark thinking they're clever  
Few Angels are left on this world  
Just demons left for us to fight  
The wolf runs alone on full moon nights  
The Dog Star shines the brightest in the sky  
Running with friends no longer part of this life  
Demons do their bidding and then strike  
Leaving children screaming into the night  
  
R/R 


	12. boredom

Boredom  
  
Boredom is overpowering  
  
Loneliness is surreal  
  
Sitting here alone  
  
With nothing but thoughts running in my head  
  
Memories consume flowing like blood from an open wound  
  
I sit alone bored here in my room  
  
Time passes bye  
  
An indefinite number  
  
Birds singing their songs only encourage my thunder  
  
I stifle my screams when I understand thoughts that made me ponder  
  
Why everything went wrong in flashes of light  
  
Everything good ended that horrible night  
  
All my true friends died in flashes of light 


	13. rainy days

Rainy Days  
  
A/n.... hi remember to read and review  
  
Rain falls from the sky today  
  
Much like tears from sad eyes that will never go away  
  
I sit here alone, trying to see  
  
Why everything happens to me  
  
Starring at a picture of four young friends  
  
Could we have perceived such a sticky end?  
  
The sun don't shine were I am  
  
I put on a smile to hide from my friends  
  
I've lost my hopes and dreams  
  
There's nothing left in side of me  
  
Much like a dry lake bed  
  
I'll someday fade away 


End file.
